Enforcer
by Raziel12
Summary: Crime AU. Yang is an enforcer. Ruby is an assassin. Blake… well, assassin doesn't quite do her justice. As for Weiss, she's one of the heiresses of the Schnee family, and crime is their business.
1. Chapter 1

**Enforcer #1**

"Please, I swear I won't do it again. I promise! Just let me go and –"

Yang put a bullet in the back of the man's head and then kicked his body off the pier and into the harbour. What a damn mess. But, hey, that was why she got paid the big bucks. She could clean up any mess. No muss. No fuss. He should have known better too. Actions had consequences.

The police would probably fish the poor bastard out of the water in a day or two, but that was fine. Winter didn't want him to disappear completely. No, she wanted his friends to worry for a couple of days before they were invited down to the morgue by the police to find out exactly what happened to people who crossed the Schnees.

In a way, he'd gotten off lucky. All he'd done was try to muscle in on Schnee turf at the docks. If he'd done something really stupid, like going after Weiss, then Winter wouldn't have settled for having him killed. She'd have killed him, his friends, and his whole damn family. Hell, Winter would have paid to have his dog killed too. Winter and Weiss might not always seen eye to eye, but they were sisters, and family was family. The only one who ever – ever – got to hurt Weiss was Winter.

Yang headed backed to her car and then frowned. Of course, there was someone sitting on the hood of her car although sitting wasn't quite the word she was looking for. Lounging on the hood of her car would have been a better description.

"Do you mind telling me why you're here, Blake? It better not be on business."

The Faunus just smiled, and Yang tensed ever so slightly. There was something very wrong with Blake, something that had gotten hurt inside her when she was only a kid that had never healed quite right. She'd seen it in other kids who'd grown up on the streets and clawed their way out, and she knew that Faunus kids had it even tougher. Street kids only ever got the worst jobs, and Faunus street kids got the worst out of those.

But Blake had made it, somehow. She was a killer for hire, and one of the best too. Most people never even knew she was after them, and Blake was so good at setting things up that nothing could ever be traced back to her or her employers. It was one of the things Winter loved about her. It didn't take a genius to put a bullet in someone's head, but give Blake two weeks, and she'd have the target putting a bullet in their own damn head.

And Yang would have been lying if she'd said there wasn't a part of her that found that really damn hot, even if it made her nervous as hell. It didn't hurt that Blake was all sleek curves and smooth, tightly coiled deadliness. Those were a predator's eyes staring at her now, and Yang wanted to know what it was like to be hunted.

"You can stop worrying, Yang. I'm not here for you." Blake gave a throaty chuckle. "Winter and Weiss both like useful things, and you've proven to be very useful. Besides, Ruby would be… displeased if anything happened to you."

Yang's lips twitched. Once upon a time, people had found Ruby funny. She could understand why. A girl who liked cookies and strawberries? Hilarious. A girl who could put a bullet through the head of a passenger in a limousine going a hundred miles an hour on the freeway on a windy from more than a mile out? Yeah, that wasn't so funny anymore. Throw in Ruby's predilection for big, sharp pieces of metal, and it was no wonder that pretty much everyone was afraid of her.

The most popular theory amongst the rank and file members of the Schnee family was that Ruby was completely nuts. They weren't quite right, but Yang couldn't say they were totally wrong either.

"So, why are you here?" Yang unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. Blake took the passenger's seat, amber eyes gleaming in the twilight of the car's interior.

"Winter appreciates you taking care of that mess." Blake glanced meaningfully at the pier. "And she knows how much you like clubs."

"I do, yeah."

"Well, Weiss will be performing at a brand new club today." Blake reached into her coat – Yang caught a flash of firm, toned leg – and handed Yang an elaborately crafted invitation. "It's your lucky day. You've been invited."

"Yay, I guess." Yang grinned. Knowing Weiss, the club – and her performance – would be absolutely stunning. The younger Schnee refused to accept anything less than the absolute best. "Can I assume that I'll have some work to do while I'm there?"

"Nothing you haven't done before. Weiss will be meeting with some… potential business partners." Blake all but purred the last few words out, and Yang's gut clenched. Damn, Blake's voice was made for moments like this. "With Ruby out on another… trip, Winter felt that it would be best if her sister had someone else familiar close by, someone reliable, someone who would never be stupid enough to pick the wrong side."

"I see." Yang frowned. Winter was probably worried about the negotiations turning into a bloodbath if she wanted Yang there, not that Weiss couldn't handle herself. Yang had once seen Weiss kill half a dozen men in as many seconds with that rapier of hers. Weiss's expression hadn't changed at all until she'd notice the speck of blood on her dress. Then she'd snarled and demanded a change of clothes, not because the blood bothered her but because she couldn't stand to look at what she saw as evidence of her own imperfection. "And where will you be during all of this?"

"Oh, I'll be there." Blake's smile was distinctly predatory. "If something should go awry, your orders will be to see to Weiss's safety. My orders will be to kill everything and everyone that so much as looks at Weiss funny. If something goes wrong, Winter wants blood and body bags."

"Of course, she does." Yang started the car and pulled away from the kerb. She glanced at the invitation. It was for tonight. "You do realise that this is really short notice. I don't have anything to wear."

"Just go to the club. Winter has already arranged something suitable for you to wear."

"Do I even want to know how she knows my measurements?" Yang asked.

Blake's gaze was hot and heavy as it roamed over Yang's body. "Winter likes beautiful things, Yang. So do I, for that matter. We've had our eyes on you for some time, Weiss too, actually."

"Great." Yang winced. "Don't tell Ruby. She really hates to share – as in the last time someone flirted too much with Weiss they ended up in a body bag."

Blake laughed. "Oh, Yang, Ruby wouldn't mind sharing too much if it was with you." Her lips curled. "And that poor fellow didn't end up in a body bag. There were too many pieces for that."

X X X

 **Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

This chapter originally appeared in _A Dose of RWBY_. Some people have asked for more, and I think it would be fun to write a bit more in this particular AU. However, given how different it is in terms of tone from the rest of _A Dose of RWBY_ , I have decided to spin it off into its own story. Keep in mind that the chapters in this story are snippets, which means that they may not be in chronological order.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enforcer #2**

Weiss stared at the hand of the fool who dared to presume himself her equal. The urge to grab his wrist and twist until the white of bone showed through the pale skin was overwhelming. Oh, she'd humoured him for the better part of an hour. They'd spoken lightly of the deals they could make and the influence he could have by working with her.

Of course, she had absolutely no intention of shaking his hand, never mind all the other things he so obviously wanted to do to her. What a fool he was to think that she would ever let someone like him touch her. And what was the point of shaking his hand when he was nothing more than a dead man walking?

The only reason she'd agreed to talk to him in the first place was because she wanted to know whom he was working for and why. All it had taken were a few smiles and the whispered promise of more for him to prove agreeable. She wondered what he would look like with a hole in his face instead of a smile.

It would suit him. Oh, yes, it would suit him perfectly.

When she made no move to shake his hand, his brows furrowed in confusion. He'd thought the whole thing was going so well.

"What's going on?" He wasn't worried, not yet. But he was beginning to feel the first ripples of unease.

Weiss smiled, and it was the smile of a woman very much about to enjoy herself. "What's going on is that you and your men are all about to die." She paused, and her smile grew wider, almost beatific. "Goodbye."

He took a step forward. "What –"

A gunshot rang out, and a hole appeared right in the middle of his face, swallowing up that smile of his. Weiss's lips curled in a combination of distaste and delight. She'd have to speak to Ruby later. His blood had gotten on a pair of her favourite shoes. As his henchmen instinctively looked around for the shooter, Weiss breezed forward and palmed a knife in each hand.

She wasn't quite as good with knives as she was with a rapier, but they were so much easier to conceal. She sliced two of the henchmen's throats before the others even realised that she'd moved. They fell to their knees with red streaming from between their fingers. It was beautiful. In that heartbeat of time, a second gunshot rang out and then a third. Two more bodies dropped.

A flick of her wrists dropped two more of them. Her knives whistled through the air in perfect, shimmering lines, and found a home in an eye and a throat respectively. The asymmetry bothered her. It wasn't neat. It wasn't perfect. It should have been.

There was still one of them left, but she didn't even bother to turn or draw another knife. As he raised his gun to fire, there was one final gunshot. He dropped like all the others, a hole where his face had been. One of the henchmen was still breathing, and Weiss walked over to him. His gun has slipped from his fingers, and he was trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood from his throat. His legs kicked and thrashed, and his eyes were wide with fear. She paused, smiling, and watched his eyes glaze and grow dim.

Beautiful.

Stepping around the mess, Weiss stalked back to her car. Let the police find these lowlifes. At least that way, the other scum who thought moving in on her family's turf was a good idea would know what happened to people who were stupid enough to think they could cross the Schnee family. In a way, they were lucky. She had a schedule to keep, or she would have tried for something more… artistic.

Ruby was already waiting for her at the car. The assassin was dressed in her usual black suit with a blood-red tie. Weiss took note of the sniper rifle on the roof of the car. Her eyes narrowed at the small smile on Ruby's face and the packet of cookies tucked into one pocket. Unbelievable. In a single smooth movement, she closed the distance between them and slapped the taller woman.

Ruby's head jerked to the side.

"That is for getting blood on my favourite shoes. I know you, Ruby. You could have shot him without making that much of a mess. Were you eating cookies again instead of watching? I need to get a new pair of shoes now, Ruby."

Ruby straightened and slowly, deliberately took out a cookie. Beneath Weiss's gaze, she took a small bite out of it, chewed, and then swallowed, never once breaking eye contact. "You have plenty of shoes, Weiss."

Weiss's eyes flashed – such audacity – and she raised her hand again. "How dare you –"

Before Weiss could so much as blink, she found herself shoved up against the side of the car. Ruby's hand was like steel around her wrist, and the dark-haired woman moved closer until Weiss was pressed flat up against the car, Ruby standing in between her legs, that same small smile on her face.

"I'm not one of your minions, Weiss. I follow you because I want to. And if you ever hit me, it's only because let you." Ruby's other hand traced a lazy path from Weiss's cheek down to her collarbone and then along her ribs. "You're lucky that you happen to look very good when you're being violent. But don't ever – ever – think that you have the right to hit me. Keep pushing, Weiss, and I'll push back." Something dark shimmered in Ruby's silver eyes, something cold and hard. "Believe me, you don't want me to push back."

Weiss fought to keep her breathing steady. Ruby was a bundle of contradictions. She could be light hearted and playful one moment only to be unbelievable savage and violent the next. Ruby had once walked into a meeting with a packet of strawberries and a cupcake. Someone had been stupid enough to call her a kid. Ruby had calmly, methodically, made him choke on the cupcake before asking someone to buy her a new one.

Ruby was enthralling, the perfect combination of innocence and violence. It was why Weiss loved to push her. She wanted – needed – Ruby to push back.

"Let go of me right now." Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby's lips curled. "You've got Yang cracking skulls again, Weiss."

"Yes, well, some of our 'associates' don't seem to understand the rules." Weiss tried not to moan as Ruby let go of her wrist and cupped her bottom with both hands. Ruby hoisted her up against the side of the car, and Weiss's legs wrapped around Ruby's waist, holding the other woman against her.

"I need her free next week." Ruby's voice was crimson velvet, soft and filled with an undercurrent of menace.

"Why?" Weiss reached up to loosen Ruby's tie. She wondered if Ruby would tie her hands with it if she asked. But, no, she had another meeting tomorrow, and the tie would definitely leave marks. Ruby was never gentle when they were like this, not that Weiss wanted her to be.

"Winter needs me for a hit next week. Yang knows the area well. She even knows the target."

"A friend of hers?" Weiss jerked in Ruby's grasp when the other woman went to work on her throat. She felt the sting of teeth and bit back a curse. Ruby knew how much Weiss hated it when she left marks. That was probably why she always did it. "You know how much… she… hates going after any of her friends."

Ruby pulled away, and there was suddenly a knife in her hands, one of Weiss's. Weiss had seen Ruby use a knife many times. It was poetry. Each sweep of the other woman's weapon was always accompanied by vivid bursts of red. Weiss held perfectly still as Ruby cut the front of her dress open.

"No, not a friend. In fact, you could even say that I owe him a thing or two."

Weiss groaned and her head tilted back and hit the side of the car with a dull thump as Ruby stroked one breast through her bra. Ruby and Yang had grown up on the streets, and Ruby still remembered every single person who'd ever wronged them. She even kept a list, and that list had gotten steadily shorter over the years as Ruby put every single one of the people on it in a body bag or worse.

"Is that it?" Weiss asked. "Someone else on your list?"

"Yes." Ruby gave a playful smile. "I'm looking forward to it." Her expression darkened again, and Weiss quivered. Ruby was in one of those moods tonight. "So, how many times would you like me to fuck you against this car, princess?"

Weiss almost came right there. Despite being an assassin, Ruby didn't swear all that often. But when she did… Dust it was sexy. "How about –"

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting."

Weiss hissed in displeasure as Ruby used one hand to continue holding her up and the other to draw a pistol with unbelievable speed. Ruby pointed the weapon at the interloper's face, and Blake returned Ruby's frown with an amused smirk. Even considering the fact that Ruby had been otherwise occupied, Blake was still one of the only people in the world who could sneak up on Ruby.

"Blake." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Come back in an hour." She glanced back at Weiss. "Or two."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Blake nodded meaningfully at the woman standing several yards behind her. "Schnee family business."

"Weiss," Winter said as she walked forward to stand beside Blake. "As much as it pains me to interrupt your leisure time, we have important matters to discuss."

"And this couldn't wait?" Weiss eased out of Ruby's grasp and tried to smooth her clothing back into place, which was easier said than done considering that Ruby had taken a knife to it. Winter eyed the ruined part of her dress and raised one eyebrow, but Weiss didn't bother to respond. This was hardly the most compromising position that Winter had walked in on.

"Yes, as much as you enjoy having Ruby here do all sorts of interesting things to you against the side of your car, father has called for us both. It seems that our friends, the White Fang, have finally decided to make their move."

Weiss scowled. "Finally. I was wondering when those idiots would show themselves." Her gaze drifted to Winter's clothing. Now that she took a closer look at it, her sister's clothing wasn't in particularly great shape either. "Has someone been playing with a kitty cat?"

Winter's expression did not change in the slightest. "And a pretty blonde too. What's your point?"

"Blake and Yang?" Weiss's voice was filled with equal parts amusement and approval. "Kinky."

"That better not have been an order." Ruby's voice was deceptively soft, but all of them knew what that meant. If Winter gave the wrong answer, there would be blood.

Winter smiled. "I am capable of a great many things, Ruby, but that is not one of them. I assure you that anyone in my bed is there entirely by choice." Her gaze turned speculative. "Of course, you're more than welcome to join us if you wish."

"Not a chance." Weiss put one arm around Ruby's waist.

"Possessive, aren't you?" Winter turned on her heel. "Come on. Father is waiting for us, and I think we could both use a bath and a change of clothes."

X X X

 **Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Well, people wanted Weiss and Ruby. As you can see, they're not exactly normal people. Yeah. On the upside, White Rose is still thing, so… yay? But, yeah, Weiss is still a perfectionist, and Ruby still likes cookies and strawberries. There's just… way more violence involved.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enforcer #3**

"You want to take a walk, Junior."

The big man looked down at Yang from the other side of the bar. She'd come in after following a certain somebody, and she'd tailed that certain somebody all the way to Junior's club. It was well past closing time, but that was when people came to Junior's to talk business. And there was no way Junior would have anything to do with the man Yang was following outside of business.

"I don't need more trouble, Yang." He put his hands flat on the counter. It was equal parts threat and concession. She knew he had a shotgun under the bar, and he knew she carried a weapon with her everywhere she went. "And you mean trouble."

"Glad to know that you care." Yang smirked and put her pistol on the counter. If he was going to handle this politely, she would too. "You operate on Schnee turf, Junior. Winter and Weiss are happy to let you have this club of yours because they know you're a reasonable man. You don't want to pick fights with them or try to take over. You just want to run this club. That's fine. You do a good job of it. No, you do a great job. You're also very useful. I doubt there's a thing in this city that happens without you knowing about it, and Winter and Weiss pay you very well to share what you know with them."

"Get to the point, Blondie."

"I followed a man here, Junior. He's in the bathroom right now. You know who he is. You know what he's done. And that's why you're going to take a walk." Yang's voice softened ever so slightly. "Take a walk, Junior. We both know that you don't want – or need – to see what happens next."

"Are you going to kill him?"

Yang shook her head. "No, I'm not. But before I'm done, he'll wish I had."

Junior sighed and pushed away from the bar. "Fine. I get it. I'll be back in an hour, and I expect you to be gone by then. Lock up on your way out and make sure you clean up the mess. Give Winter and Weiss my regards too." He paused at the door. "Say, how's that sister of yours?"

"Ruby? She's… well… you know how she is."

He shook his head, and a smile tugged at Yang's lips. Despite all the bluster, Junior always had been a damn softie. "That's too bad. Make sure you keep an eye on her. Take care of each other."

Yang stared at the door long after it had swung shut behind him. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have bothered being this polite, but she owed Junior. Back when she and Ruby had been out on the streets, Junior had taken them under his wing. He'd been a small time hustler then, selling information and running a dingy, little bar over in the bad part of the city.

She'd lost count of how many people had walked past her and Ruby without ever giving them a second look back then. Junior had found them scrounging a living on the streets, and he'd offered them work – real work – not the kind of work so many street kids ended up being forced into, the kind that ended with the prick of a needle in some brothel. He'd paid them to keep their eyes and ears open, and he'd taught them how to take advantage of a system that didn't give a damn about kids like them.

It was amazing how much two street kids could learn. Nobody care about them. Nobody noticed them. It was almost like they were invisible. They told Junior everything, and he put money in their pockets and food in their bellies, and he made sure all the other small time punks and thugs knew to leave them alone.

When they got older, Junior had let them work at his bar, and he'd looked the other way when they'd started learning things that didn't have anything to do with gathering information, serving drinks, or staying out of trouble. Yang had always suspected that one of the reasons that Winter and Weiss never made a big deal about Junior's club was because they'd found out – somehow- about everything he'd done for her and Ruby. Or maybe she was reading too much into it. Winter and Weiss weren't exactly the most sentimental people in the world, even if they could be damn possessive.

The door of the men's bathroom swung open, and Yang's gaze snapped over to her target. She knew him too. He'd been one of the men who'd offered her and Ruby a job at a club before they'd met Junior. But even back then, Yang had known that she and Ruby didn't want what he was offering them. All the street kids had known what kind of club he ran. Kids went in, but they never came out the same – if they came out at all.

Junior didn't like him, but this guy had connections all over the place. Sex and violence – those were the things that held the city together, and he offered people a chance to indulge in both. But it was those connections that had gotten him into trouble. Winter and Weiss had standards – they had no interest in clubs of the kind he ran on their turf – and he'd been dumb enough to make contact with the White Fang, offering them a foothold in the city.

That wasn't a mistake. That was a big damn mistake.

He saw Yang and turned to run. She got up off her stool and threw it at him. The stool hit him in the legs, and he went down with a yell.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he tried to stand. He tripped over his own feet and began to crawl away. Yang took a little detour to grab her stool and then swung it by one of its legs. The top of the stool hit him in the ankle. There was an audible crack, and he flopped onto the ground with a scream, clutching at his broken ankle. "Stop! Stop!" He held one hand up, the other still wrapped around his ankle. "Where's Junior? You can't do this!"

"Junior is taking a walk." Yang considered hitting him with the stool again before she put it down and sat on it. There would be plenty of time to hit him again later. "And that means we're all alone. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Please." He put both hands up. "Please – I've got money –"

"Money?" Yang chuckled and waved one finger in the air. "Do you seriously think this is about money? No. You've been talking to the White Fang, and I think you know what that means." She stood up and raised the stool again. There was a dent on the top from where she'd hit him earlier. There would be plenty more of those before she was done.

"No!" He tried to crawl away again, but his ankle was broken, and his fear made him clumsy. He got two feet away from her before the stool came down on his right arm, a few inches above the elbow. Bone snapped, and he crashed to the ground, a scream ripped from his lips.

Yang stared down at him as he snivelled and whimpered for mercy. Any thug could beat a man to death, but it took a real professional to keep a man conscious while beating him so badly he wished for death. And Yang was definitely a professional. Just killing him wouldn't send a strong enough message. Pimps and small-time information brokers like him were a dime a dozen. But the right kind of beating would send a real message, especially since people would know that it was coming from the Schnees if Yang left her calling card.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She had to handle business first.

His eyes widened.

The stool went up.

The stool came down.

The stool went up.

The stool came down.

He stopped screaming after five minutes, and he'd already screamed his throat raw by then. Yang had carefully avoided hitting him in the head. It would be a pain to wake him back up if she knocked him unconscious. Instead, she'd focused on inflicting as much pain as she could, and the stool had proven to be quite good for that.

His eyes glazed, and Yang stopped. He was going to pass out, and that was unacceptable. She set the stool down beside him and almost gently took his hands in hers. It was time for some finesse. It was amazing how much pain a broken finger could cause, particularly once the pain from everything else she'd done began to dull. It wasn't long, then, before he had ten broken fingers to worry about.

He stopped begging for mercy after thirty minutes. He really was an idiot. He wasn't going to get any mercy, not from her, not today. To drive that point home, she broke his wrists. She was about to get to work on his knees when the door of the club burst open. She spun to face the door, her pistol drawn. Had Junior ratted her out? But it wasn't the police or the White Fang coming through the door. It was Ruby, and there was murder in her eyes.

"Did you know that he was on my list?" Ruby spat as she crossed the room. "Because if you did, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ruby, calm down." Yang kicked the man in the gut to double him over and then turned to face her sister. This was bad. Ruby had kept a list of every single person who'd ever wronged them. Most of the people on that list were either dead or worse. This guy had taken some of their friends off to his club when they were kids. They'd only seen one of them again, and she'd been floating face down in the harbour, her body covered in bruises. He was on Ruby's list. "You can't kill him."

"The hell I can't." Ruby's pistol was out in a flash, and Yang just barely managed to yank it up. The bullet slammed into the ceiling, and she winced. Junior was going to be pissed about that. At least, it hadn't hit one of the lights. "Get out of my way, Yang. You know who he is. You know what he did!"

The cool calculating assassin that the rest of the world knew was gone. In her place was the angry, vengeful girl who'd been forced to grow up on the streets, never knowing where her next meal would come from or what she'd have to do to get it. And that girl would happily rip this man limb from limb with her teeth if that was what it took to kill him.

"Ruby, this isn't about us. Winter wants him alive. She needs him alive to send her message: cooperate with the White Fang and the Schnee will break you."

"Get out of the way, Yang." Ruby's voice was eerily flat, all of the life drained out of it. It was the voice of the person who'd once killed twenty men after one of them had felt up Yang. Ruby had killed the last man – the one who'd actually touched Yang –with his own knife, dragging the blade across his throat and watching the light in his eyes grow dim as he clawed at her hands. "You don't want to get in my way. Don't make me –"

"Or what, Ruby? Or what? Are you going to hurt me? Is that it?" Yang spread her arms as if inviting Ruby to take her best shot. "This is how it is. We work for the Schnees now, and that means we need to take orders. Oh, sure, Winter and Weiss don't mind if we take a few liberties, but this is different, Ruby. You have your list, and Winter and Weiss have the White Fang. And this order, Ruby, this is about the White Fang, and that means they won't look the other way if you step out of line. You know what the White Fang means to them."

"I…" Ruby lowered her pistol. There was emotion in her voice again. "I would never hurt you, Yang, not you." She sounded so lost, so alone. "I… not you. Never you."

"Ruby…" Yang dragged in a deep breath. "Believe me, I wouldn't mind seeing this guy in a ditch somewhere, but this isn't the time." She glanced back at him. She'd been very thorough before Ruby had arrived. "And look at him. Does he look happy to you?"

Ruby followed Yang's gaze. A low chuckle left her lips. Her silver eyes gleamed with something close to madness. "No. No, he doesn't."

"See? Now, let me finish up. I've got a job to do."

Yang couldn't help but feel uneasy as she finished working him over with Ruby's silver eyes on her the entire time. As she stepped away, the door of the club opened again. It was Junior. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Damn it, Yang. It's already been an hour. You were supposed to be done by now." He made a disgusted sound and gestured at the man on the floor. "I wasn't supposed to see that."

"I ran into some trouble." Yang sent a meaningful look at Ruby, who had the decency to look guilty. "And I just realised that I forgot something in my car. I'll be back in a second."

"So…" Junior settled in behind the bar. Ruby watched him every step of the way. "You, uh, still like milk and cookies, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled sunnily. It was an expression utterly at odds with the suit she wore and the pistol she still held. "Sure! Do you have some?"

Junior reach under the counter for the cookies he kept next to his shotgun and then ducked over to the fridge for a glass of milk. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Ruby sat down on a stool in front of the bar and dipped a cookie into the milk before taking a bite out of it. Delicious – it was the same brand Junior had always kept around when she and Yang had been working for him.

"Shouldn't you be watching that guy?" Junior asked.

Ruby turned, a cookie hanging out of her mouth. The man Yang had been sent to deal with was trying to crawl away although he wasn't having much luck, not with two broken knees, a broken ankle, and two broken arms, to say nothing of everything else Yang had done to him. Ruby considered shooting him but decided to pick up the stool beside her instead. She hurled it at him, and the stool caught him in the small of his back. He collapsed back onto the ground with a groan. "See? Problem solved."

Junior's eyes widened. "You're one scary woman, Ruby."

Ruby shrugged and continued to enjoy her cookies.

About five minutes later, Yang came back with a body bag. When the man saw it, he renewed his struggles, but Yang was having none of it. She stomped down on his stomach – hard – and shoved him into the bag, zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Come on, Ruby. We need to get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah." Ruby ate one last cookie, downed her glass of milk, and then waved at Junior. "See you later. Thanks for the milk and cookies."

"That's fine." Junior glanced at the mess on the floor and the hole in the ceiling. "I'm assuming that you'll be sending someone to fix all of this?"

"I already gave them a call. They'll be here in ten minutes," Yang replied.

"Good. Do I know them?"

"It's Nora and Ren."

Junior made a face. "Seriously? Ren's fine, but Nora might just make a bigger mess."

"Don't be like that. They're the best clean up crew in the business."

"That's only when they're not the ones making a mess." Junior added some whiskey to his coffee and ran one hand through his hair. "Don't be a stranger, Yang. You should drop by more often when you're not here for business. Melanie and Militia miss you."

Yang stopped at the door. Melanie and Militia? An image flashed through her mind: a poorly lit room, one dark-haired head buried between her thighs as another settled over her chest. Those two shared everything, and they'd certainly shared Yang. "Uh… right. Maybe."

Something sharp flickered in Ruby's gaze. "Careful, Junior. I don't think Winter and Blake would be too happy about that."

Junior's eyes widened. "Winter and Blake?" He gave a low whistle. "You do know how to live dangerously, Yang."

X X X

Yang dropped Ruby off at Weiss's apartment before she drove over to her target's brothel. She stopped in front of it and opened the boot of her car. The bouncers in front of the brothel could only stare as she dragged the body bag with him in it onto the kerb and unzipped it. He opened his mouth to scream, and she punched him in the face.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small container of lighter fluid. She poured it over his head and pulled out a match. She stared into the eyes of the bouncers. "Make sure he lives and make sure to tell people that this is what happens when you associate with the White Fang."

She dropped the match.

As the screams rang out, she got back into her car and drove off. He wouldn't die, but for a few moments at least, he would burn.

X X X

Yang was enjoying a shower in the apartment she shared with Ruby when the door of the bathroom opened. She had the door of the shower stall open and her gun trained on the intruder an instant later, but she relaxed when she was met with an amused smirk and an admiring, and utterly frank, perusal.

"I should visit more often, Yang," Winter drawled. Yang scoffed and went back to washing her hair as Winter held the door of the shower stall open and continued to stare. "The view is amazing."

"How did you get in?" Yang asked. She glanced to the side to find that Winter was calmly disrobing as if breaking into Yang's apartment and joining her in the shower was something she did every day. "And who said you could come in?"

"Are you really saying that you don't want me to join you?" Winter smiled, and Yang shivered at the dark, velvet promise in her voice. Dust, Winter was beautiful. "As for how I got in, I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of picking locks."

Yang bit back a moan when Winter moved to stand behind her, her breasts brushing up against Yang's back. The other woman chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yang's shoulder before she reached up to help Yang wash her hair.

"I love your hair," Winter whispered, nudging Yang's legs apart with one of hers as one of her hands dropped down to stroke Yang's hip before coming up to tease and rub her chest. "It's like golden fire."

"You didn't answer my question," Yang managed to say before she gasped. Winter was nipping at her throat and shoulder, all pretence at helping Yang bathe cast aside as she stroked between Yang's legs and guided her up and down on her thigh. "The lock on my door isn't anything close to normal."

Winter turned Yang around to face her and pushed her up against the wall of the shower. Winter's gaze burned. "Ask her, she was the one who let me into your apartment," she said, glancing quickly to the side as she slipped her fingers into Yang and thrust, hard.

Yang's back arched, and the breath rushed out of her. Blake was standing in the door of the bathroom, amber eyes taking in the scene. Then she turned.

"Wait…" Yang gasped. "What… where are you going?"

Blake's smile was almost cruel. "I doubt I'll be able to fit in there with the two of you. I'm going to set up the bedroom, so we can all enjoy each other properly." She laughed, and the sound of it combined with the deep, rough rhythm that Winter had set up inside her was enough to make Yang cry out, her head banging on the wall of the shower. "Of course, that means you'll have to bathe again, but it will be my turn to join you although that does leave Winter. Perhaps the bathtub then?"

But Yang was hardly in a position to answer. As the first tide of pleasure reached its peak, Winter silenced her with a kiss that was almost hard enough to draw blood.

X X X

 **Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.

Yang once again demonstrates that she is the most normal member of Team RWBY in this AU. A lot of people have been asking about the other characters, so I thought I'd let you guys see what they're up to. The choice of Junior as the owner of the club where Yang found her target was not a hard one. He runs a club in the canon universe, and he and Yang have met each other before. In Enforcer, I've decided to flip things around a bit – Junior is actually as close to a good guy as you can get in the criminal underworld, and he was the one who took Yang and Ruby under his wing and showed them the ropes.

I also wanted to show more of the dynamic between Yang, Blake, and Winter. I think it's an interesting dynamic, and Yang might actually be something of a stabilising force since both Winter and Blake are pretty much various kinds of crazy. Trust me, they would not be happy if Yang decided to hang out with Melanie and Militia again.

Also, shout outs to the world's greatest clean up crew: Nora and Ren! Then again, like Junior said, they (i.e., Nora) do tend to make quite a mess sometimes.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
